Please Save Me?
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Alex was a twelve-year-old victor in her Hunger Games with Haymitch. The two of them become best friends. What happens when Alex takes Prim's place in the 74th Hunger Games with Gale as her opponent? Alex/Katniss romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Pretend Haymitch is twenty-two when he meets Peeta and Katniss for the 74****th**** Annual Hunger Games. This is the 70****th**** Annual Hunger Games.**

**Chapter One**

Twelve-year-old Alex Russo sits on the train after the reaping from her district in District Twelve. She was taken from her family, her mother Theresa, her father Jerry, her older fifteen-year-old brother Justin and younger brother, who is eight-years-old, Max.

Watching the train arrive in District One, Alex could see two tall figures climb onto the train at the front before they start moving again. The guy next to her is just as silent as she is and refuses to look at her, his name is Haymitch something. Alex knows she is going to die in the arena, but as long as she lives as long as she can and stay out of harms way, she can survive on her own.

"We have no mentor, how are we going to get sponsors? How are we going to make people like us?" Haymitch asks her.

"I'm not sure, give them attention and make sure you make your mark on them? Try to be their favourites?" Alex offers, "That's all I have, I'm sorry."

"No, no, no, that's good, better than what I had. Would you like to work together until we go into the arena? Scout people and learn our hidden talents."

"I'm the fastest in my gym class." Alex shrugs looking at the eighteen-year-old, "What about you?"

"I'm more of a problem solver."

"I can tell. Are we allowed allies? My parents never allowed us to watch the Games until we turn ten, so I only saw two. And neither one of them had allies."

"We can yes."

"I know this is a lot to ask, but could you be my ally?" Seeing him looking at her, Alex stutters, "A… at least think about it?"

"I'll think about it, kid." Hearing screaming, Alex stands up and stands on the seat to look out the window to see people. Waving and smiling, they start calling out her name as the train slows down.

Haymitch stares at Alex knowing she has her whole life ahead of her and this event will damage her soul and her heart.

~A&K~

Standing in the training centre Alex stands next to Haymitch looking at all the taller girls and boys, they are all taller and older than she is, and look like they are sixteen, seventeen and eighteen. After breaking off for training, Alex goes to learn how to identify plants and build snares as Haymitch learns how to fight.

A girl from District Eleven sits down next to Alex and works on her snare with ease.

"How do you do that?" Alex whispers shyly undoing a knot.

"Here, I'll show you." The girl smiles and starts to teach Alex the basics. Once Alex gets the handle of the basics, the girl shows Alex some tricks and teaches one or two which the younger girl gets.

"Would you like me to teach you a trick to climbing the net there?" Alex asks nodding to the net hanging on the ceiling with a two ropes as ladders.

The girl widens her eyes and looks scared, "Uhm, sure."

Walking over, Alex shows her how her hands should go along with her feet before whispering in her ear her trick. The girl smiles and nods.

"I'll try it but it's your trick." The girl starts to climb the net and once she is at the top she sits there and looks down at Alex who is climbing up like a monkey. Once Alex sits next to her, the girl grins, "You are one mysterious little girl. If it's a forest arena, you are deadly."

"I don't think it will be a forest." Alex shakes her head.

"Why not?"

"I just have this feeling that it won't be. By the way, I'm Alex. I'm from District Twelve."

"I'm Sheena, I'm from District Eleven. I'm eighteen."

"I'm twelve."

~K&A~

Haymitch and Alex compare notes about each person they talk to and talk about that person's strengths and weaknesses. Haymitch learns that Alex is amazing at climbing, running and amazing with a sword, which she told him is something she learned from playing with sticks from her brothers. Knowing Alex isn't worried about dying like he is, Haymitch focuses on fighting while Alex focuses on plants in the book that she is reading and memorizing. Theresa is a nurse and uses herbs and the plants all the time so at an early age, Alex has been learning about them so lots of them she already knows.

Alex sits at the top of the net reading, when she feels someone starting to climb. Looking down she notices the guy from District One trying to climb and failing. Alex giggles behind her book and keeps her face neutral and eyes on the page.

The next day, Alex stands in the line in front of Haymitch in a purple dress that goes to her knees. With her hair in pigtails, Alex swings them back and forth showing her youth and how young she really is.

"Stop doing that." Haymitch hisses from behind her. Looking at him, he nods in front of them and Alex looks to see the Careers, Districts One and Two girls and guys looking at her like she's meat. Backing behind the taller guy in front of her, Alex gulps and looks at the floor terrified, "Just breathe, nothing is going to happen with me around."

Alex looks up at Haymitch again with hope in her eyes, "You mean?"

"I'll be your ally." Haymitch mouths. Seeing her smile, Haymitch smiles back hoping he can keep her alive, she deserves to live the most out of all of them.

When Alex walks on stage, she bites her lip staring at her feet where she is wearing high heels as she stumbles in them and the crowd laughs. Finally sitting, Alex breathes a sigh of relief and looks at the man in front of her, Caesar.

"So Alex Russo, the youngest tribute this year." Caesar announces patting her hand in his, "The lowest score of eight and least likely to survive the first night."

Hearing this, Alex gulps and starts to breathe heavily in panic, what if they are right? What if Haymitch just wants to be her ally to kill her? Alex thinks.

"So Alex, tell me, how did your family react when your name was drawn?" Caesar asks.

"Panic." Alex whispers, "But they believe that I will make it home."

Seeing the laughter on Caesar's face, Alex knows he doesn't believe it.

"I know you don't believe it, but I can hope." Alex snaps making Haymitch grin in the hallway and nod.

After a few minutes of talking, Caesar watches Alex walk away before calling Haymitch up and they head upstairs to their floor.

~A&K~

The next day, Alex's stylist slips her coat on and zips it up before showing her, her Mockingjay necklace that Theresa gave her when the family came to say goodbye, attached to the inside pocket before buttoning her up.

Stepping into the cylinder, Alex watches it close before hearing it countdown. Closing her eyes, Alex feels the platform rise and opens her eyes to see her stylist wave at her and give her the famous, three-finger goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Wet. _

_Muddy._

_Flood._

Alex almost loses her balance as the wave from the hurricane hits her. Looking around her, she stands on a beach with a forest or a swamp on her left and a rune city all around her. Looking at the clock, it hits zero, and Alex dashes to the nearest bag and grabs it before running into the forest full speed.

Immediately scouting for plants to heal, Alex pockets them on the left and the ones to eat on the right. Looking for berries, and water she finds them easily and sits on the rock in a cave only small enough for her and out of sight where no one can see, since the entrance is hidden.

Looking in her bag, she finds matches, a sleeping bag, a water bottle, plastic, socks, plastic bags, a knife, and a flashlight.

Taking off her boots, Alex slips the plastic bags on her feet and slides her boots back on to keep her feet dry. After filling her water bottle and putting her medicine leaves and leaves to eat in two different compartments in her bag, Alex starts to nibble on her berries and drink water. Hearing the cannons, Alex flinches before moving to the entrance to peek out in hopes to see if Haymitch has survived.

If Haymitch has, Alex plans to go to the city tomorrow to find him because that's where she saw him run. Watching fourteen peoples' faces appear and none of them are Haymitch, Alex sighs in relief before going to bed watching the entrance of her cave.

The next morning, just outside the city, Alex sits in a tree watching tributes chase each other to try and kill each other but many of them give each other the slip. Slipping into the city, Alex ducks behind rubble in time to see Haymitch run passed her but trips over her foot. Pinning him down, Alex puts her knife to his throat shocking him.

"Alex? We're on the same side." Haymitch whispers.

"How do I know that? How do I know you weren't just saying that to kill me?" Alex snaps with fire in her eyes.

Haymitch places his hands on her sides and lifts her up so he can get up. Moving so they are behind the rubble, Haymitch pulls her into a building and they go into a private room.

"I'm not going to kill you, Alex. I'm not going to hurt you." Haymitch promises kneeling down to her level, "If I was I would have killed you already." Haymitch shows Alex his machete with blood on it.

"You killed some people in the bloodbath yesterday, didn't you?" Alex asks.

"Two of the fourteen. I killed three people today. Everyone seems to be in the city because the forest is gone now along with the water supply."

"Good thing I stalked up on food and medicine."

"Do you have water too?"

"Yes, but not a lot."

"May I have a little?" Nodding, Alex pulls it out and Haymitch takes a sip before passing it back.

~K&A~

When it is down to three, Haymitch, Alex and a guy from District Seven, they are trapped in the city circling each other. Alex has a brick and a knife in hand as Haymitch has a machete and a brick in his. Haymitch is blocking Alex from harm as the guy and Haymitch are going at it.

While Haymitch is on the ground and the guy stabs him in the leg, Alex runs at them and stabs him in the shoulder and hits him in the head with the brick multiple times screaming and crying.

"Alex, Alex, Alex, he's dead, he's dead. Alex, he's dead." Haymitch repeats until Alex drops the brick and pushes him off of Haymitch crying. Pulling out the sword, Alex immediately pulls out a few leaves and gets to work while Haymitch screams in pain.

Above them a hovercraft appears and lifts them up as, "Congratulations, here are the winners of the 70th Annual Hunger Games, both from District Twelve." Alex is confused, she thought only one comes out alive.

"Only one does come out alive, it's clear they changed the rules." Haymitch comments. Alex looks at him surprised, "You spoke your thoughts out loud."

"Oh. Oops." Alex blushes.

"But I'm not complaining, we both are going home."

"Me too."

After getting an interview and their crowns, they are on the train ride home. Alex is in a "'_pretty red dress_'" Alex mocks in a Capitol tone of voice to Haymitch when alone, and this time, made sure to have no high heels.

As the train docks in District Twelve, Haymitch and Alex walks to the door where their male host waits and walks them out to where the cheering is. Squeezing her necklace around her neck, Alex waves at everyone in front of her before feeling Haymitch take her hand and raise it in the air with his.

Once their ceremony is over, Alex hugs Haymitch tightly before joining her family and hugging them. Getting picked up by Jerry, Alex starts to cry into his shoulder as they hug tightly.

"You are not going back there again." Jerry promises.

"I know." Alex sniffles, "Everyone in the Capitol said I was going to die."

"You showed them honey, you really did. You won fair and square."

"But I killed someone. I didn't want to kill anyone."

"I know. But it was that or be killed." Jerry pulls her back a little to see her choking on her tears, "Just breathe. It's all over now."

~A&K~

Walking home from school, Alex arrives to Victor's Village and approaches Haymitch's house and walks in to see him drinking alcohol on the couch watching TV from the Games' reruns.

"Look Alex, it's you!" Haymitch chuckles, "You're in a cave, you are so smart, why couldn't I have been that smart?"

Rolling her eyes, Alex takes the bottle from him and throws it in the sink in the kitchen making him shout profanities at her. Alex learned that him parents left him and he has no siblings.

"Stop calling me a bitch!" Alex shouts back making him cover his ears.

"Stop yelling." Haymitch whines.

"Then you stop it too." Alex reasons making him nod, "Why are you watching the reruns?"

"I don't know."

"I come home from school, to find you depressed and drinking and watching reruns. I still say you should see a doctor like I did."

"You got medication, you know I hate medication."

"The Capitol makes it and sends it, they have no choice. It's their fault I'm like this."


	3. Chapter 3

**71st Annual Hunger Games.**

**Chapter Three**

Thirteen-year-old Alex stands on the stage with a drunk Haymitch and a killer migraine. She didn't sleep well the night before and the doctor found out they stopped making her medicine so he is switching her's around. So because he lives in the Capitol, she will be seeing him there.

"Amber Simpson." Watching a tall girl walk onto the stage, the girl is twice the height if her and twice the weight.

"Eric White." Walking into the Hall of Justice, Alex says goodbye to family telling them she will be back and that she is just to help these tributes to stay alive, if it's possible.

Finally, on the train, Alex is in her room when there is a knock and Effie, the new host who is twenty, which she read in the folder that she was given, asks her to join her and the two tributes.

After getting Haymitch, Alex and Haymitch join the two tributes and sit there silently. What is there to say? Congratulations?

"What are your strengths?" Alex asks curiously looking at the eighteen-year-olds.

"I was born and raised in District Two." Eric offers.

"She said strengths not history." Haymitch snaps.

"No Haymitch, this is good." Alex raises a hand at him, "And what did you learn?" Alex asks Eric.

"Everything."

"So Amber will have three District Two people in the arena this year to face." Haymitch shakes his head, "That's sick and isn't fair. You are trained to kill. Amber isn't."

"Just because you are from One or Two, doesn't mean you are naturally going to win. You are going to lose because you lost your soul." Alex comments.

"I agree." Amber nods, "And my parents said neither of us will win."

"Prove them wrong." Alex argues, "And I believe in the both of you."

"You really think one of us can win?" Eric asks.

"One or both of you." Alex nods, "It happened to Haymitch and I, it can happen to you."

~K&A~

After helping them to get ready for the Tribute Parade, the next day it is time for training. Alex escorts Amber to the Training Centre while Haymitch is behind them with Eric. They are talking to them about how well they did the night before while their tributes stay silent.

"Okay, you don't play your strengths in training. You learn." Haymitch orders, "Learn the plants first like Alex did, they will come in handy, many think the weapons will come in handy, the answer is no, the plants will."

"Haymitch is correct, I lived off of plants and berries in the arena while everyone was starving." Alex agrees.

After the tributes are in the Training Centre, Haymitch starts laughing leaving Alex confused.

"You seriously didn't see Amber staring at you and drooling did you?" Haymitch chuckles.

"What?" Alex looks at him like he's nuts, "Did you have vodka?"

"No, but Amber has been staring at you this entire time and you didn't see her. She has the hots for you."

"Amber? Yeah right." Alex blushes.

"Your into girls anyways. Why not try the fling?"

"Why not try a fling yourself with Eric?" Alex teases.

"I will, if he was a girl." As the elevator rises, Alex laughs with Haymitch after reminding him that she is only THIRTEEN! Barely thirteen at that.

When training is done for that day, Alex and Haymitch are sitting outside when Amber joins her and Haymitch continues to read his book with a smirk on his face. Alex rolls her eyes and faces Amber.

"So how was training?" Alex asks the older girl who looks at her nervously.

"Terrifying. Everyone is all muscle and I'm the weakling." Amber admits.

"Been there, done that." Alex chuckles, "But I know you will make it far or even will win this thing. The others will get cocky."

"How is it you are so calm?"

"If you freak out, you show your emotions and aren't ready. You have to stay calm and clear your mind."

"You're thirteen, how do you know this?" Amber asks curiously.

"Haymitch and therapy." Alex chuckles, "Plus my dad's mother was a doctor."

As they continue to talk, Haymitch watches Amber move closer and closer to Alex and if Alex knows she doesn't show. Finally, Amber kisses Alex on the lips and Haymitch smirks as Eric steps out silently.

"What's going on out here?" Eric asks interrupting confused, making Amber and Alex to break Alex's first kiss.

"Just watching Alex's first kiss." Haymitch answers watching the two girls, "I knew this was going to happen, so Alex are you going to kiss her back?"

"I did kiss her back." Alex blushes glaring at Haymitch who laughs, "I hate you."

"I love you too, little sister."

Eric looks at his mentor and opponent disgusted and looks at Haymitch, "I'm against lesbians and gays, I want to work alone. And not with the short kid."

"Hey!" Alex stands up and Amber holds her back before Alex could attack him, "I might be younger than you but at least I'm alive."

"Don't worry Alex, it's not like Eric will win this thing, he's too cocky." Haymitch comments looking him up and down, "But I will grant your request. Amber, you will work alone with Alex and I will pop in once in a while."

"All they will do is kiss." Eric mutters walking away but Alex trips him.

"Oops, sorry, my foot slipped." Alex smirks as Haymitch chuckles.

"Sorry, that's a classic and she did it to me in the arena to save my life." Haymitch grins, "Learn the lesson, Eric."

~A&K~

When it comes time for the arena, Alex kisses Amber goodbye and for luck. Amber pulls Alex toward her and deepens the kiss and forces her tongue into Alex's mouth, which Alex pulls away and backs away.

"I'm sorry Alex. I know I'm going to die." Amber starts.

"No. I'm only thirteen, Amber, you're eighteen. This is a fling." Alex states, "If you want it to become something you have to fight your way back to me, you have to promise me you will fight with everything you have."

"I'm scared." Amber admits.

"I know, I was terrified but act cool, pretend it doesn't bother you, then when you are alone, remember all of Panem is watching. Play smart. Look for water; water is your new best friend. Look for berries, look for plants; they are your new best friends. Grab the furthest bag if you can if you can't don't bother. If you can run fast, get one, if you can't run fast, don't bother."

As the elevator stops, Alex stops speaking and they step out to see the hovercraft waiting for them.

"Fight your hardest and play smart." Alex offers Amber a smile before Amber kisses her cheek and walks away silently.

Eric placed seventh in the 71st Annual Hunger Games. Amber placed second in the 71st Annual Hunger Games before getting mulled to death.


	4. Chapter 4

**72nd Annual Hunger Games.**

**Chapter Four**

Alex lays on her bed with Max, Justin, Theresa and Jerry waiting for Effie to come and get her as they watch the recap of the 'greatest' Hunger Games moments, her's and Haymitch's 70th, included.

To be exact, their Hunger Games lasted three days, the shortest amount of time in history. At school, Alex has a girlfriend, Amber's younger sister who is seventeen, Sheila. Sheila knows Alex had a fling with her older sister but doesn't mind.

Alex is counting down to when Justin is home free from the Games so she doesn't have to worry about him going in the arena ever again. Then she can focus on Max and Max alone. She knows she only has to worry about her name getting drawn for the Quarter Quarrels.

Hearing the knock on her door, Alex gets up and leaves after giving Max a hug, who is now ten and Justin is seventeen, as she is now fourteen. Approaching Haymitch who is sitting with the girl and guy, Alex joins them after grabbing a glass of water to take her medication.

"So what are your names?" Haymitch asks.

"Dan and Jamie." Dan answers. Alex nods after taking her medication and asks her question.

"Ages and strengths."

"Sixteen and eighteen." Jamie frowns, "I'm sixteen. And I'm a fast runner and climber."

"I'm really strong. I worked in the mines part time during the summer with my dad." Dan explains.

"I was on the track and field team at school."

Alex and Haymitch nod before looking at each other.

"Better than last time." Haymitch admits, "Hopefully they won't get cocky."

"Amber wasn't cocky." Alex glares.

"I was talking about the boy."

"Now he was cocky and rude."

~K&A~

During training, Alex helps them while spending time with her family when she's not busy. When she is with Haymitch, they are planning and evaluating the tributes predicting who would form an alliance with whom and who would last longer than the other.

Since everyone is over sixteen, Alex grumbles saying she is being treated less than an equal. Which is true. Effie joins the two former tributes at the table and sees Alex's annoyed look.

"What's wrong?" Effie questions.

"I think the tributes families should have the Capitol life and watch their children fight." Alex states.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are a mind reader. That is why I'm here." Suddenly the door opens and two sets of families walk in, "Dan's and Jamie's families are here."

"As long as they don't disturb our training we are golden." Haymitch comments.

"Shut up." Alex shoots him a glare.

"I dare you to kiss Effie on the lips." Haymitch wiggles his eyebrows.

"I dare you to kiss a gorilla's butt." Alex smirks as Haymitch stares at her thinking of a comeback, "You got nothing." Alex teases before getting up and walking to her room where her family stays which is divided into different rooms.

Hearing screams, Alex knows Dan and Jamie saw their families there in the dining area since it's just their parents and Dan's little brother Jeff who is fourteen.

Suddenly there is a knock on her door, and Alex opens it to see Jeff.

"Hey Jeff." Alex greets.

"Why are you dating a seventeen-year-old at school?" Jeff asks walking into her room without asking.

"Because she's my girlfriend?" Alex offers confused on what is going on.

"It's gross to date a girl if you are a girl. You are supposed to be with a guy, like me."

"You have a crush on me." Alex concludes after a few seconds of silence, "Well, guess what, nothing will happen because I'm into girls. Now get out of my room. You were never invited in here."

Watching him storm out of her room and slamming the door behind him, Alex sits on her bed and screams into her pillow wishing she was back home and things were easier.

~A&K~

It is the day of the Games, well, second week and only four people are alive. District One, District Two, Jamie and Dan. They are in a desert and a continuous sandstorm with no water. Haymitch and Alex sent them water just minutes ago to them both and District One and Dan have just bumped into each other. Watching them fight Dan barely wins but Two comes out from no where and kills him.

The Gamemakers start the clean the storm enough to make the last two tributes see each other before Two shoots Jamie with three arrows, killing her instantly.

Haymitch and Alex turn off the screen and sighs. Each year the tributes training turns to crap and the other tributes get harder and harder to kill. What can they do to help the future generations?


	5. Chapter 5

**73rd Annual Hunger Games.**

**Chapter Five**

Fifteen-year-old Alex Russo breaks up with her girlfriend of a year as she moves from District Twelve to District Ten. Storming back into the school for her after-school detention, Alex bumps into her crush of three years, Katniss Everdeen.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Alex blushes shyly.

"Katniss!" A blonde little girl calls running over to them, "Oh my gosh, you're Alex Russo. I'm a HUGE fan of yours!"

"Prim, behave." Katniss hisses elbowing her lightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm Primrose Everdeen, Katniss's little sister. I'm eleven. Just call me, Prim."

"It's nice to meet you, Prim." Alex shakes Prim's hand seeing the aw look on her face, "Katniss and I are in the same class here at school. You should get her to tell you some stories from class and some of my pranks on our teacher."

Prim looks up at Katniss annoyed, "You told me she's not in your class."

"I lied." Katniss shrugs her shoulders; "And Peeta Mellark is in our class and follows her around like a puppy."

"He knows I'm a lesbian! I told him that a hundred times!" Alex groans, "Sadly, I have to go, I have detention with Peeta, even though he wasn't involved with my prank."

"He is in love with you, what do you expect." Katniss laughs.

"You have a beautiful laugh, you need to laugh more often." Alex winks, "See you two around in September and when I return back from the Capitol."

Watching Alex disappear into the classroom, Prim rounds on Katniss after the classroom door closes, "Alex likes you, Katniss, ask her out in September."

"Don't meddle, Prim." Katniss rolls her eyes and before Katniss could stop Prim, Prim walks into the classroom and walks over to Alex who is humming with her feet on top of the desk and there is no teacher in the room yet.

"Alex?" Prim snaps her fingers in front of Alex's face earning her attention.

"Holy crap, you scared me Prim!" Alex breathes heavily holding the desk to keep from falling.

"Do you have a crush on my sister?" Alex blushes, only Haymitch is that bold.

"Have you met Haymitch?"

"No? Do you?" Prim watches Alex turn a darker shade of red before looking away and stuttering out a no, "I think you do."

"What is your evidence?"

"You are all red in the face and you can't look me in the eye and say no. You do like my sister."

"I think you are too smart for your age."

"And you keep changing the topic to give yourself time to cool down and act normal."

"And very observant." Alex mutters playing with her fingers before looking up at Prim sighing, "Okay, yes I do like Katniss, but I'm scared that she might be straight. Besides, we aren't even friends and barely talk."

"Katniss likes you back. She's scared to act on her feelings because our mom is against her liking girls." Prim reveals nervously, "Our dad was the one who always encouraged Katniss to be who she was, but when he died, things changed." Seeing Alex nod, Prim frowns feeling like her plan isn't working.

"What's wrong, Prim?" Alex questions.

"I want Katniss to be happy for once. And the only way I can think of is to get you and her together." Seeing the tears fall from Prim's eyes, Alex pulls her into a hug, "Katniss is never happy. She never smiles."

"I can't do this right away, Prim because it will only hurt Katniss and myself. But once I heal after my break-up, I will do everything I can to find myself by Katniss's side okay? It won't only be for you and Katniss but myself as well."

"When do you think you can start?"

"I have to start by becoming Katniss's friend. So really, it's already started. When I come home from the Capitol, I will look for you and Katniss and hang out with you both this summer and get to know you both more."

"Hey Alex!" Peeta greets coming into the room, "Hey Prim."

"Hey Peeta." Prim smiles wiping her tears away, "I should get going. Katniss is waiting for me."

"See you later, Prim." Alex and Prim hug before Alex watches Prim rush out just as the teacher walks in.

~K&A~

Alex trains Peeta one-on-one in the training room since Peeta Mellark, who has the crush on her and from her class, is the tribute for District Twelve.

"Don't go easy on me." Alex calls with a sword in her hand as she spins it with her left hand behind her back. Peeta has two swords as Alex has one. With her training Alex deflects each blow and still gets the upper hand.

"Wow. You're good." Peeta breathes with Alex's sword at his throat and her face just a little lower than his.

"I had this training too. We are trained to become weapons." Alex comments starting to pull away until Peeta drops the swords and grabs her waist. Lowering his lips onto her's, Alex closes her eyes and pictures Katniss.

"Mmm, Katniss." Alex whispers as they pull away.

"Katniss?" Peeta whispers hurt, "After all of my attempts to get your attention you still fall for her?"

"Peeta, you know I like girls." Alex reminds him softly, "I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do that can change that. If I liked guys I would definitely date you."

"I will never love a girl like the way I love you."

"Yes you will. We are only fifteen. We have our whole lives ahead of us."

"I'm going to die in the arena, Alex. We both know that."

"No you won't. Not with Haymitch and I training you since Jo doesn't want us to train her."

"What if I say I don't want to be trained either."

"Are you sure you want to give the other tributes the easy win and not bother to fight for your life?"

"Yes."

"Peeta, think this through. Are you ready to commit suicide? Die and leave your family and friends behind?"

"You will never love me back anyway."

Alex closes her eyes and knows she will regret this for the rest of her life. She leans up and kisses him.

"Don't give up. I love you as a friend, Peeta. I love women, you have to know that. But I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm already heartbroken and my family doesn't care about me anyways."

"Yes they do."

"You want to know what they said? They said I would never have a chance to come home because District Twelve doesn't have a victor this year."

"Well, I disagree, I know it's you."

"Really?"

"Really. Please don't give up. You HAVE to fight, Peeta. Please." Alex begs. Seeing terror in the younger girl's eyes, Peeta finally nods.

"Only if I can have one more kiss as so I can store it in my memory and can fight my way back to you, even if it's for friendship."

"Okay." Alex agrees. Kissing Peeta once more, the kiss is innocent and soft.


	6. Chapter 6

**73rd Annual Hunger Games.**

**Chapter Six**

Peeta stands in the middle of the marshland watching everyone fight each other. Watching people fall as blood splatters on the wet grass, Peeta jumps off the platform and grabs a bag as a spear barely misses him. Grabbing the spear, Peeta turns to the person who threw it, and runs away barely dodging the next one.

Fleeing the bloodbath, the guy who threw the spears at him tackles Peeta to the ground and as he rolls over, the spear goes into the guy's stomach accidentally as Peeta shifts to get to his feet.

"You will not win this. They will kill you." The guy pants dropping to his knees before falling to the ground dead.

Scared, Peeta wipes the blood off before grabbing the guy's bag and spears. Fleeing once again, Peeta disappears from the scene of his accidental kill.

~K&A~

Alex sits with Peeta's parents with Haymitch, watching Peeta make himself a campsite near the source of water.

"Peeta is in love with you, Alex." Peeta's mother informs her, "Did you know that?"

"I did, and I have made it very clear that I like girls and not guys. And that I will only love him like a friend." Alex answers politely.

"You're, you're a lesbian?"

"Yes." Seeing her stunned look, Alex knows she doesn't accept her, "You are anti-gay aren't you?"

"Very much so."

Standing up, Alex leaves the table where they were having dinner and watching Peeta, and leaves the room heading outside to the balcony. Alex stands at the edge of the balcony, before climbing over and jumping. Feeling her body crash into the force field, Alex flies back not breathing, smashing through the windows scaring everyone in the other room.

~A&K~

Alex opens her tired eyes to find herself looking around not a Capitol hospital room, but a District Twelve.

"What happened?" Alex asks looking at her family who are sleeping besides Jerry.

"You tried to commit suicide. Is your medication not strong enough?" Jerry asks lacing his hand through Alex's, "Either way your doctor increased it."

"What about Peeta?"

"He's home. He survived, barely."

"Did Haymitch help him?"

"A lot. Haymitch did it for you."

"Me? Why me?"

"You're my little sister." Looking at the door, Alex spots Haymitch, "Good to see you're awake after a month or so."

"A month?"

"Yup. A month."

"Man I hate force fields." Alex grumbles holds her pounding head. Haymitch snorts but nods.

"You would think you know better. Why did you jump?"

"I'm not talking about it. I put up a block so I can forget about it."

"Makes sense."

After leaving the District Twelve hospital, the Russo family head home, walking through the village to their house. Alex stops at the bakery, breaking away from her family, with money where she spots Prim and Katniss trading.

"Hey George." Alex interrupts putting money down so they don't have to use the squirrel.

"Hey Alex, better I see. I heard you were in the hospital." George Mellark accepts the money as Katniss argues with Alex. As the two bicker, Alex silences her by kissing her cheek.

"I want to." Alex kisses the corner of Katniss's mouth before taking the bread that George hands over and passes them to Prim, "And I slipped and flipped over the railing. I got blasted back over by the force field." Alex lies to George.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Alex?"

"Yes, may I get some bread? It's for dinner tonight."

After buying some bread, Alex walks out with Katniss and Prim before asking how their summer is going. Even while flirting with Katniss.

~K&A~

After getting fully up to strength, Alex's doctor approves that she is allowed out and about even though when she went to the bakery, she wasn't allowed out. She snuck out. She was grounded for a week.

It has been three weeks since Alex has been out of the house, so now Alex is in the village buying things for the homeless people and giving out food.

"Hey Alex." Prim greets sneaking up on Alex, causing her to jump.

"Prim, don't do that!" Alex whispers earning laughter from the homeless people around them.

"Sorry, what are you doing?"

"Giving out food. Want to help?"

"Sure." As the two finish handing out food silently, Prim thinks about how Alex acts around her sister.

"When are you going to ask out my sister?" Prim asks quietly as they sit down on wood crates and eat their lunch that Alex brought with her.

"Soon. Why?" Alex questions amused.

"She hasn't been happy lately." Prim admits, "She's worried that I might get drawn this coming year."

"It won't happen. There are hundreds of other people against you."

"I know. But she's worried."

"Want me to talk to her?"

"Yes please."

Finishing off their lunch, Prim leads Alex to their house and allows her to come in, and that is where Alex finds Katniss arguing with her mother.

"Alex?" Katniss whispers surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Prim's worried about you. And frequently I am too."


	7. Chapter 7

**74th Annual Hunger Games.**

**Chapter Seven**

After convincing Katniss to take a walk with her, Alex and Katniss walk out of the house and Alex knows Prim is following them. She hears her footsteps following with theirs.

"Why are you worried that Prim's name is going to get drawn next year?" Alex asks, "There are hundreds of other girls against her. Hell, I would volunteer if it happened."

"You would?" Katniss whispers.

"I would, yes. I checked the rulebook, there is nothing against victors volunteering for a friend or a family member of the same sex."

Watching Katniss visibly relax, Alex smiles.

"I have another question for you." Alex admits stopping with Katniss before lacing their hands.

"What is it?" Katniss asks looking at the shorter girl. Alex leans up and kisses her on the lips surprising Katniss.

Behind them, Prim dances behind the bush excitedly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Alex whispers against Katniss's lips.

"Yes. I would love too." Kissing again, all of a sudden they land on the ground with Prim on top of them.

"FINALLY!" Prim grins happily earning laughter from the new couple.

~K&A~

It has been a year since that day, Alex asked Katniss to be her girlfriend. Alex took Katniss on 'dates' outside school and introduced her to her family.

It is the day of the reaping and everyone has gathered in the heart of District Twelve. Alex stands next to Haymitch with her voice gone. Prim and Gale are chosen.

"I volunteer as tribute." Alex speaks up shocking everyone as Prim walks forward.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Haymitch whispers.

"Saving Prim." Alex hisses back.

Watching Effie check the rulebook, she turns to Alex and nods once.

"Looks like our victor is our tribute. Step forward, Alex."

Looking out in the crowd, Alex could make out Katniss holding Prim shocked and doing the three-finger salute in thanks and in good-bye.

On the train, Alex is talking to Gale who is eighteen. Haymitch suddenly storms in and pulls Alex into a hug.

"How could you be so stupid!" Haymitch whispers, "Going into the arena again just for your girlfriend's sister."

"She's my best friend. I can't let her go in there." Alex admits hugging Haymitch back.

"May I stab the table?" Gale asks breaking the sibling moment the two are having. Breaking the hug, Haymitch looks at Gale.

"It's mahogany, so no." Alex crosses her arms sitting at the table and Gale on the couch.

"I'm not listening to a little kid." Gale gets up and grabs a knife off the table. Alex grabs her knife and points it at his throat.

"I know more than you and I'm faster. So go to your room and stay out of my face." Alex narrows her eyes into a glare.

~A&K~

Arriving to the Capitol, Alex already watched the reaping in the other Districts and plans to have the little girl from eleven as an ally.

After getting cleaned up and seeing familiar people, Alex forces a smile and waves at them.

During the Tribute Parade, Alex and Gale keeps a distance between them and glares at each other.

After the parade, Alex heads up to her room and locks herself in. She knows she made the right choice of saving Prim, but Prim and Gale are friends because of Katniss. Gale would have protected her. Everyone is after Alex because she's a "career" now. As Haymitch labelled her.

Alex just hopes she's not going to die in the bloodbath so she could become allies with District Eleven girl, Rue, and keep her alive.


	8. Chapter 8

**74th Annual Hunger Games.**

**Chapter Eight**

Training, Alex learns the bow and arrow and how to use a trident. Shooting the bow, the arrow hits the target in the neck.

"Damn." Alex mutters.

Grabbing another arrow, it hits the bull's-eye. Looking up at people about who aren't paying attention, Alex fires an arrow and it smashes a glass in a guy's hand, takes out food and pins it all to the wall. Seeing everyone look at her, Alex looks at him or her furiously.

"As my girlfriend would say '_Thank you for your consideration_'." Bowing dramatically, Alex puts down the bow and storms out.

Arriving to her floor in the Tribute Centre, there are guards waiting for her and she is taken back downstairs roughly.

Downstairs, Alex gets restrained to a bed and injected with yellow liquid, making her thoughts jumble together. She's getting hijacked.

When they are finished a few hours later, Alex's eyes are red and she could barely walk.

As they arrive to their floor, the second Alex sees Haymitch she starts to choke him but because she is so tiny and underweight, Haymitch flips her and pins her to the couch.

"What the hell?" Gale asks shocked.

"They hijacked her." Haymitch whispers to Effie who is looking at Alex with tears in her eyes, "We are all the enemy to her now."

"Can we reverse it?" Effie whispers back.

"Bring her down at midnight."

At midnight, Effie brings Alex down who is tied up and has her mouth gagged. Restraining her to the bed, Haymitch injects the antidote into Alex and watches her pass out.

~K&A~

Sitting in front of Caesar with dark circles under her eyes, Alex looks at him sleepily.

"Are you ready for the games tomorrow morning, Alex?" Caesar asks.

"Never. I only volunteered for my girlfriend's and best friend's little sister, who is also my best friend."

"Why did you?"

"She doesn't deserve this. No one does."

"What do you mean?"

"She's young and who deserves to fight to the death and lose who you are?"

The screen goes black in District Twelve after showing a close up of Alex.

Immediately a hovercraft shows up above Alex's home and bombs drop killing the family and the visitors in the house.

With Alex, she watches the bombing and screams, cries and thrashes in Haymitch's arms before just sobbing. Taking Haymitch to her room, Alex rants about wanting to kill Snow and she wants to be the one to do it. Haymitch sees the pure hatred in the young girl's eyes and the sorrow.

~A&K~

Sitting in a tree in the arena, Alex has a trident and already had a killing spree. Finding a camera in the tree, Alex speaks to it.

"President Snow, you killed my family, and I hate you. I hope you die and go to hell. Fuck you." Stabbing the camera with the trident, Alex smashes it before leaving for another tree.

As Alex is looking for water, a hovercraft appears and captures her, with her screaming profanities.

In the hovercraft, Alex goes to kill the person who touched her but stops to see Haymitch, Katniss, Mrs. Everdeen, Prim's cat, Rue, Prim, Gale, Peeta, Cinna, Effie and the stylist team.

"Breathe." Haymitch orders. Breathing, Alex calms down enough to drop the weapon and collapse in Katniss's arms.

"What happened? I know the arena's forcefield broke." Alex asks from Katniss's arms.

"Gale destroyed it. Snow was going to kill you." Cinna answers. Rolling her eyes, Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"What's new?"


End file.
